<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YOU'RE sorry?! by KittyPaw (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647757">YOU'RE sorry?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KittyPaw'>KittyPaw (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin and Obi-Wan are both way too hard on themselves, Force Ghosts, Gen, but emotional too, mostly meant to be humorous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KittyPaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar to my other fanfiction about Padme getting really confused when she sees Anakin in heaven, but more canon-compliant.</p><p>When Anakin dies, after Obi-Wan teaches him how to become a force ghost, they have a little chat.</p><p>"I should have focused more on your training. I'm sorry."<br/>"YOU'RE sorry? Um, I ran you through with a lightsaber in front of my son!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YOU'RE sorry?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Similar to my other fanfiction about Padme getting really confused when she sees Anakin in heaven, but more canon-compliant.</p><p>When Anakin dies, after Obi-Wan teaches him how to become a force ghost, they have a little chat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You envision yourself as young, then," Obi-Wan said with a... multiple-emotions smile. He was happy with this. He was proud of his apprentice and, of course, Luke. He was sad that he had to die to become that person again. It... was weird.</p><p>Anakin nodded. "It was what I looked like when I was powerful, when I was confident, when I was still a..." he shook his head in frustration. "Why does it still have a negative ring to it?"</p><p>"Twenty-five years don't just disappear," Obi-Wan reminded him. "It's what you are used to."</p><p>"I'm proud of my son," Anakin decided. "But you're probably not proud of me."</p><p>"You fulfilled the prophecy eventually," Obi-Wan reminded him. "Just maybe not in the most direct, easy way possible. I should have focused more on your training. I'm sorry."</p><p>"<em>You're</em> sorry?" Anakin was incredulous. "Um, I ran you through with a lightsaber in front of my son!"</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed. "Yeah, I'm not saying you didn't make mistakes. But if I had just taught you to better resist darkness, I wouldn't have failed you."</p><p>Anakin forcefully shook his head. "Don't say that. You did <em>not</em> fail. <em>I</em> failed. I had a choice to make, and I made the wrong decision. You can't blame yourself."</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks. Let's just decide it was equally both of our faults."</p><p>"It's hard to change your mind at all, so I'll just agree to that," Anakin agreed. "Now let's go see my son - he won! He, like, beat the bad guys and stuff." He ran his hand through his hair. "And I, like, might have been one of them."</p><p>"Might have?"</p><p>"Was." He laughed nervously. "Let's just go see him."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>